jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash of the Cousins
Clash of the Cousins is the tenth episode of Season 3. Plot Jimmy and his parents go to the Neutrons little family reunion. Jimmy tries to give his relatives his inventions made in his lab, but they refuse, due to his inventions backfiring such as walking pants. However, they finally accept his inventions, but they explode. Jimmy's baby cousin, Eddie then cries making Jimmy's parents and his relatives (except Gomer, Carl and Sheen) believe that Jimmy is the one who destroyed their presents. Jimmy's angry parents and relatives (excluding Gomer, Carl and Sheen) send Jimmy to the house as punishment, even though he is innocent and he didn't do anything. Jimmy does a DNA scan to figure out who could have made his presents explode with Gomer, Carl and Sheen helping him out. However, this all falls down to the baby, Eddy. The windows and the door shut tight and the room becomes dark. To there horror, baby Eddie cackles and traps Jimmy, Carl Sheen and Gomer and in electrified rings. Baby Eddie then reveals his plan: tomurder Jimmy's family by placing a bomb in a cake the Neutron family will enjoy in the reunion and be rich with the Neutron's fortune and he locks Jimmy and the gang in the room. However, Jimmy and Goddard race outside just in time to remove the bomb before it explodes immediately! Jimmy and Eddie fight, but the family except for Gomer and Carl and Sheen gets even MORE angry at Jimmy. Eddie's rattle explodes and Eddie blames Jimmy for his rattle exploding, thus talking in front of the entire family reunion. He then says in a baby voice, Goo with twinkle eyes, but the family already hearing him talk and believing Jimmy as they finally discover the truth, they sentence Eddie on "The Leash". Baby Eddie then vows revenge on Jimmy. Jimmy's parents and relatives apologize to Jimmy for not believing him as the family including Gomer, Carl and Sheen congradulate Jimmy for saving the reunion. Cast * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Jeffrey Garcia as Sheen Estevez * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer * Mark DeCarlo as Hugh Neutron, Eddie Neutron * Megan Cavanaugh as Judy Neutron * Michael Keaton as Newt Neutron * Tress MacNeille as Amanda Neutron Trivia *When the Neutron family sang Happy Birthday its a parody of the hallelujah song. *This is the only appearance of Jimmy's relatives. *One of the relatives is a caricature of John A. Davis. *It is revealed that Jimmy is shunned by his relatives due to all the trouble he's caused. *Once again, the meteor almost hitting the town being Jimmy's fault is brought up again. Nobody except for Gomer, Carl, Sheen and Goddard ever realizes that it wasn't his fault until they eventually discover that Baby Eddie is the culprit and Jimmy did nothing wrong. *Cindy and Libby do not appear in this episode. * The reason Granny Neutron was absent was because she's in Vegas. *The title's name is a play on Clash of the Titans. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3